Cowboy!!!
by Akira the SCSDFBKsee profile
Summary: What happens when Miaka and Taka take Nuriko, Tasuki, Hotohori and Chichiri to a cowboy line dance bar... Please R&R!!!


Disclaimer: I do not (unfortunately) own any FY characters only the story  
  
Warning: Tasuki language. And drinking. Also cowboy stuff.  
  
AN: I was forced to go to this place called cowboys one night with my mom and got this weird idea.  
  
  
  
Cowboys!!!  
  
By: Akira  
  
  
  
Miaka and Taka decided to take their closest Seishi friends for a fun night of country music and dance and drinks. Miaka wanted Nuriko and Hotohori to go with them. Taka wanted Tasuki and Chichiri to go with them. Therefore, with those four they set out. But Miaka and Taka did not tell the four where they were headed until they got there…  
  
Once they did get there, they could hear the country music from the car and several "Ya hoo's" of cowboy people. All Tasuki did was complain as they made their way up to the place. "Why the fuck did you two fuckin' bring us here!? Shit!"  
  
"Oooh tasuki-chan it could be fun!" Nuriko said as his arm went around the younger mans.  
  
"Who knows no-da. You could end up having fun and really liking it no-da" Chichiri said, his mask smilling.  
  
"He's right Tasuki. It may be fun for all of us." Hotohori brushed his fingers through his long thick brown hair.  
  
"Yeah fun!!!" Miaka shouted as she jumped on Taka's back. "I wanna ride the pony!!!"  
  
"I'm not a pony!" Taka tried to pry he's girlfriend off his as they entered.  
  
"Ten bucks a person." A plump man said. He sat behind a counter one hand out for their money and the other hand shoved potato chips into his mouth.  
  
"Right," Taka said ", here you are, sixty dollars." Taka put the money in the mans hand.  
  
The man wiped the greasy substance on his shirt then counted the money. They were allowed to pass and got a stamp that read cowboys on their hands.  
  
"This ain't fuckin ganna nothin but living Hel-looo! A bar! Hehehe!" Tasuki ran over to the bar and immediately ordered a good round of drinks of the tender happily.  
  
"Hey look no-da! They have pool tables na no-da! See ya later no-da!" Chichiri quickly walked over to the end of the place to come to the pool tables.  
  
Nuriko saw the people dancing out in the dance floor and grabbed Hotohori's arm. "Come on Hotohori-sama! Let's go and dance!" Nuriko was nearly there when Hotohori shook free.  
  
"Um… It is ok. You go and dance without me I'll… just stay here." He quickly sat down at a table staring at nothing.  
  
Nuriko stuck his toung out at him and crossed his arms over his chest. " Your no fun!" Nuriko then walked into the dance crowd, nose in the air.  
  
Taka and Miaka went in a bathroom to do- well you get the idea right?  
  
In about no time Tasuki was drunk. He kept ordering drinks and had to bum money off Hotohori for more drinks. "Hey! Tender!" He shouted.  
  
"Another?" the tender asked and filled another mug of alcohol for him.  
  
"Hehehe… I could fuckin stay here all damn night." Tasuki chuckled as he drank his drink.  
  
"$20 bucks if I beat you no-da" Chichiri said rubbing a cube of blue chalk on the end of the pool stick he chose.  
  
" All righ than blue haired man" a countryman said to Chichiri, also rubbing the end of his stick.  
  
" Ok then no-da. You can break first no-da." Chichiri said as he pulled the triangle racket thing away from the balls.  
  
The countryman pulled his stick on his finger and took aim.  
  
Nuriko was getting all confused in that line dance stuff. He tried to memorize the sequence as the people moved. First it was right foot, left foot, left foot, twirl, and turn. Then the order got mixed up some more. However, he still tried to get it right. He was nearly crushed in between a fat lady and a fat man more than once.  
  
"Wow! You're an Emperor?" a blonde girl said leaning on Hotohori.  
  
"That's right." Hotohori said taking a sip from his beer.  
  
"That must be fun to order around a whole country." A brown haired girl also leaned on him.  
  
"Well it is fun. You can do anything you want. But it is rather lonesome." He sipped his beer again.  
  
"Well I can help make it not so lonely." A red headed said tipping her hat slightly.  
  
"Well ya know I have my harem and the people in my Empire are rather friendly." He mixed the ice in his beer around and drank the rest of it.  
  
"What's your country's name?" a dark haired woman asked her dark eyes stared at him.  
  
"Konan. And I thank Suzaku for-"  
  
Hotohori was cut off by Nuriko yelling "Hotohori-samaaaaa!!!" and running over to him.  
  
"Yes Nuriko? What is it you want?" he said rather annoyed.  
  
"Who's she????" the four asked Hotohori.  
  
"Oh this is one of my friends."  
  
"Hotohori-sama please dance with me!" he practically shoved the woman away as he grabbed onto his arm.  
  
"I already told-" he noticed the music was slow and glanced over at the dance floor. Couples were leaning on each other. He shook around his glass and then glanced down. Nuriko's eyes lit up as he stood up. "Could you get me another beer Nuriko?"  
  
"But I-"  
  
"As your Emperor I command that you get me and these four lovely ladies a cold beer. Now!"  
  
"Yes sire." Nuriko's head drooped and he walked away towards the bar disappointed.  
  
Tasuki again ordered a round of drinks and saw Nuriko approach the bar. "Ah, Nuriko." He waved up a mug of alcohol at Nuriko who could tell he was indeed drunk. "So, are ya gonna fuckin drink too?" Tasuki smiled wide and his fangs poked though.  
  
"No, I wish. I'm delivering for Hotohori-sama." Nuriko said and waved at the tender. "I need five beers."  
  
"Ok. Five beers commin' up!" he said and gave the drinks to Nuriko.  
  
"Eight ball corner pocket no-da." Chichiri shot the number eight black ball into a corner pocket on the pool table.  
  
"Again?" A cowboy person said and took off his hat. He reached into his pocket to give Chchiri money for winning.  
  
Chichiri took the fifty and the man looked at him. "That's all my money." He put on his hat and walked away.  
  
Chichiri had made over three hundred dollars off these people and quickly said, "Any one else no-da?"  
  
"I will! For all your money!" A tall man with dark hair clad in a black shirt, blue jeans and black boots said standing up from where he sat.  
  
"Alright, no-da. Prepare to lose no-da." Chichiri chalked his stick and racked the balls.  
  
"You break." The man told him.  
  
"Mmm… Ok no-da." Chichiri bent low made a sticking pose and balanced his stick on his middle and pointer finger. He struck, all the balls scattered around and a red stripe ball made a side. "I'm stripes no-da."  
  
"It seems so."  
  
As the game progressed Chichiri and the other man, whose name was Bob, only had the eight ball left. "Eight ball side pocket no-da." Chichiri said concentrating hard to strike in the right spot, pushed the stick forward.  
  
"CHICHIRIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" Came Nuriko's high voice.  
  
Chichiri missed the ball and scratched the table.  
  
Nuriko came to his side. "Chichiri," he whined, "will you dance with me? Hotohori-sama's flirting and Tasuki-chan's drunk."  
  
"Nuriko no-da." Chichiri turned around to face Nuriko, smiling mask not so smiling. "You made me miss the ball no-da!"  
  
"I'm…sorry…Chichiri." Said Nuriko rubbing the back of his neck. "Ahahahaha… I was wondering-"  
  
"GO AWAY NO-DAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Nuriko and Chichiri were kicked out for yelling loudly and also the damage of pool tables. Wonder how that happened…?  
  
"Hey, tender!"  
  
"I'm not giving you any more drinks sir. Your drunk enough."  
  
" I want my fuckin drink!!!" Tasuki stood up. "If you don't I'll burn ya with my tessen!" Tasuki holds up his iron fan.  
  
"Funny sir." The tender joked.  
  
"Alright then! Lekka! Shien!!!!!!" Tasuki swung his fan, which shot fire at the tender and also set the damn place on fire.  
  
Taka and Miaka were burned to death in the bathroom. Tasuki, Nuriko, Chichiri, and Hotohori took Taka's car and left the burning building behind them. They forgot all about poor Taka and his baka girlfriend who was burned to nothing but ash.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So how was it? Please R&R and tell me what you think. Nice comments are welcome ~.^;; As are tips to improve it. I am always looking for ways to improve my fics. Please no throwing things. I got a bruise from where some baka threw something at me the other day. Oh yeah, R&R please ^_~ 


End file.
